momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Soratobu! Ozashiki Ressha
Soratobu! Ozashiki Ressha (宙飛ぶ! お座敷列車, Fly, Ozashiki Train) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the 10th track from the album 5th Dimension. Details Kenjiro Ishimaru is narrated the song, he is best known for his role as the owner and the narrator in Kamen Rider Den-O. The song debuted in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION tour along with the rest of the song from the album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Tokuitto wo shitate ozashiki ressha, hasshadesu" Gatagotogata mado ni ukabu gasuto no machi Gatagotogata kaika no akari kimi no me ni mo yu Gatagotobyubyun kita e umi e Zuidou no hate Shushudadashusshu "Taishi idake!" to kaze ga sazameku Kawari tsudzukeru mono dake ga kawarazu ni i rarerudarou Zekkei mo tsuioku mo Yuuki no sharin de furikiri Hyakunenmae no mirai e to reru wa ueehe nobotte ku Yume no matayume kakikaete nippon retto hamidase Hyaku-nen-jaku no kono jinsei Yokufuka gurai de choudoda! Min'na de kou ozashiki ressha Sora tobe Utainagara Singin' Singin' Let's Shout!! "Ressha wa Taiseiyo jokuu wo tsuuka, Ikkini kodo ga sagarimasu" "Hi!!!" Gatagotogata banpaku oi shokoku man'yuu Gatagotogata koukishin ga chikyuu wo mawasu Gatagotobyubyun Shiberia tetsudou karugaru nuite Shushudadashusshu yamanu jounetsu toudo wo tokasu Mangetsu wataru shiruetto kitto "katsudou" no you ne Kemuri wa amanogawa ni shite Kirameku rekishi wo tsukurou Hyakunenmae no go senzo ni tenchi enman chikaimasu Arienai nado arienai tairiku ikko ni hikiyose Hyaku-nen mono no yuujou ga jukusei suru koro kanau yo! Hoshi no oohiku ozashiki ressha yare yuke Odorinagara Shakin' Shakin' Let's Shout!! "Jinsei wa ――― tomogara to Ichidokini noriawase, Tobi saru oriori no keshiki ni moriagari, kuraku o tomoni, Juujitsu wo mezasu, ozashiki ressha ni,-sa mo ni tari." Kaitei toshi surinuke kuuchuu teien kasumete Seisouken tobidashi yamiyohe izayohe gimiyohe Hyaku-kounen no mirai e to reru wa ato ni dekite yuku Yume no mata yume sonosakihe Shishisonsonson shitagaete Hyaku-nen-jaku no kono jinsei jiyuu no rappa o narashite! Min'na de kou ozashiki ressha go isshoni Hikarinagara Shinin' Shinin' Let's Shout! Hatte made Utainagara Singin' Singin' Let's Shout! |-| Original = 「特一等 お仕立てお座敷列車、発車です」 ガタゴトガタ 窓に浮かぶ 瓦斯灯の町 ガタゴトガタ 開化の灯り 君の目に燃ゆ ガタゴトビュビュン 北へ海へ 隧道(ずいどう)の果て シュシュダダシュッシュ 「大志抱け!」と 風がさざめく 変わり続ける者だけが 変わらずにいられるだろう 絶景も追憶も 勇気の車輪で振り切り 百年前の 未来へと レールは上ぇへ 昇ってく 夢のまた夢 書き換えて 日本列島 はみだせ 百年弱の この人生 欲深ぐらいで ちょうどだ! みんなでこう お座敷列車 ソラ飛べ 歌いながら Singin’ Slngin’ Let’s Shout!! 「列車は大西洋上空を通過、 一気に高度が下がります」 「ひっ!!!」 ガタゴトガタ 万博追い 諸国漫遊 ガタゴトガタ 好奇心が 地球を回す ガタゴトビュビュン シベリア鉄道 かるがる抜いて シュシュダダシュッシュ 止まぬ情熱 凍土を溶かす 満月 渡る シルエット きっと「活動」のようね 煙は天の川にして きらめく歴史を創ろう 百年前の ご先祖に 天地円満 誓います ありえないなど ありえない 大陸イッコに 引き寄せ 百年ものの 友情が 熟成する頃 叶うよ! 星の尾を引く お座敷列車 ヤレ行け 踊りながら Shakin’ Shakin’ Let’s Shout!! 「人生は―――輩(ともがら)と いちどきに乗り合わせ、 飛び去る折々の景色に盛り上がり、苦楽を共に、 充実を目指す、お座敷列車に、さも似たり。」 海底都市 すり抜け 空中庭園 かすめて 成層圏 飛び出し ヤミヨヘ・イザヨヘ・ギミヨヘ 百光年の 未来へと レールはあとに できてゆく 夢のまた夢 その先へ 子々孫々々(ししそんそんそん)従えて 百年弱の この人生 自由のラッパを鳴らして! みんなでこう お座敷列車 ご一緒に 光りながら Shinin’ Shinin’ Let’s Shout!! 這ってまで 歌いながら Singin’ Singin’ Let’s Shout!! Song Appearances *'TV' *'Live Concerts' Trivia *Ozashiki Train is a special train under Joyful Train lines sets operated by the JR Group in Japan primarily for charters, special events, tourist excursions, and other similar purposes. "Ozashiki" is a traditional japanese teahouse room. Ozashiki Train is commonly equipped with tatami flooring and shoji paper screens on the windows. *This is the second Momoiro Clover Z song with narrations, the first is Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ that was narrated by Fumihiko Takichi. Interestingly, both narrator also narrated Kamen Rider series, Kenjiro Ishimaru in Den-O and Fumihiko Takichi in Kuuga and W. *There are references to trains in this song. In the lyrics, "gatagotogata" is translated to "chuga chuga" in English. "Shushudadashushu" is translated to "choo choo". "Shiberia tetsudou" is the Trans-Siberian Railway. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs